sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Aron Kincaid
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |occupation = Actor, voice actor |yearsactive = 1952–2002 |othername = |spouse = |website = }} Aron Kincaid (June 15, 1940 – January 6, 2011) was an American actor and former voice actor known for playing Killer Croc on Batman: The Animated Series and Sky Lynx on The Transformers. He also voiced characters for The Smurfs, and DuckTales, among others. In his later years he also had careers as a model and an artist. Career Kincaid was born Norman Neale Williams IILA Times: Aron Kincaid dies at 70; actor appeared in 1960s 'beach' movies in Los Angeles, California. His father, a second lieutenant in the Army Air Forces, died during World War II. His mother remarried and moved to Oakland, where Kincaid graduated from high school. While attending UCLA, Kincaid was spotted in a local stage production by a casting agent and signed to a contract with Universal Pictures. That led to a brief, uncredited performance in Spartacus. Kincaid then landed a regular role in the final season of the television sitcom Bachelor Father in 1962, in which Kincaid played Warren Dawson, the junior partner of John Forsythe's Hollywood attorney Bentley Gregg. Dawson becomes engaged to Gregg's niece, Kelly, played by Noreen Corcoran. Kincaid subsequently appeared with Corcoran in the 1965 comedy The Girls on the Beach and had roles in Beach Ball and Ski Party and made what was billed as a "guest appearance" in Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine. He was strongly considered for the lead of The Graduate by Mike Nichols before he chose Dustin Hoffman and his agent turned down a cameo to play Katharine Ross's groom in the film p.388 Lisanti, Thomas Hollywood Surf and Beach Movies: The First Wave, 1959-1969 McFarland, 24 Aug 2012 His other film roles include the Disney musical The Happiest Millionaire, The Proud and the Damned and a cameo in the slasher film Silent Night, Deadly Night. He also made guest appearances on TV series such as The Beverly Hillbillies, Family Affair, and Get Smart before moving to San Francisco in the early 1970s and launching a successful career as a model. Still later, as an artist, Kincaid used the name N.N. Williams II. He sold his landscapes and seascapes through galleries in Laguna Beach. Kincaid, a resident of Beverly Hills, died at age 70 on January 6, 2011, at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Hospital from heart-related problems. Selected Filmography As actor *''The Fall of Nineveh'' (1957) *''The Wasp Woman'' (1959) - Beekeeper Renfrew (uncredited) *''Spartacus'' (1960) - Crassus' standard-bearer (uncredited) *''The Girls on the Beach'' (1965) - Wayne *''Beach Ball'' (1965) - Freddie Carter *''Ski Party'' (1965) - Jack *''Dr Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine'' (1965) - Motorist Who Hits Diane *''The Wild Weird World of Dr. Goldfoot'' (1965, TV Short) - Agent 00½ *''The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini'' (1966) - Bobby *''The Happiest Millionaire'' (1967) - Walter Blakely *''The Secret Sharer'' (1967) *''Creature of Destruction'' (1967) - Capt. Theodore Dell *''The New Wife'' (1968) - Only Anglo *''The Proud and the Damned'' (1972) - Ike *''Gable and Lombard'' (1976) - Party Guest #3 *''Cannonball'' (1976) - David *''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' (1984) - Obnoxious Deejay (uncredited) *''The Golden Child'' (1986) - Informer (uncredited) As a voice actor *''The Smurfs'' (1981) - Additional Voices *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985) - The Iron Shiek *''Transformers'' (1985) - Sky Lynx, Mark Morgan, Sweep *''DuckTales'' (1987) - Fritter O' Way (episode: "Down and Out in Duckburg") *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Lucas *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1994) - Glaxon Captain ("Cyber Turtles") *''Freakazoid!'' (1995) - Nerdator References External links * *Aron Kincaid at Brian's Drive-In Theatre * Category:1940 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles